


Crazy On You

by AGByrne



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Time, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGByrne/pseuds/AGByrne
Relationships: Captain Marvel/Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers x Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, past Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Crazy On You

Crazy On You

Carol looked through the photos spread out across Maria’s table like puzzle pieces, clues in the cruelest scavenger hunt, with her own life as the prize. Out of all the pictures Monica had pulled out, only one truly meant anything to her. She and Maria were standing in front of the bar wearing Guns and Roses shirts (what were roses anyway and what did they have to do with guns?) heads thrown back laughing happily. It was among the memories the Skrulls awakened too, and she’d had a flashback to it when she walked into the bar. She didn’t understand why that memory was so important, but she couldn’t shake the way thinking about it made her feel. She remembered singing, and a few distorted notes needled at her brain, but she couldn’t remember the band, the lyrics, even the melody. She reached out and grazed the picture with her fingertips as if she thought touching it would make her understand. It didn’t. She mirrored her smile in the photograph and allowed the happiness she’d felt that day wash over her. The feeling in her chest was so warm, so strong that it ached, and her stomach fluttered with an anticipation that she’d never felt outside of a fight she knew she was about to win. She saw Maria staring intently at her out of the corner of her eyes but she tried to ignore the sad smile on her friend’s face. Carol silently cursed whoever and whatever took away her memories. Memories of Maria, memories of Monica, memories of earth, memories of being Carol Danvers… All of the emotions were still there, but there was little to no explanation for why they were there. She didn’t know how to act around Maria, or how they had met, or any of the little details you should know about someone who feels like family… Who feels like home. Each time she saw the sadness in Maria’s eyes and the brilliant flashes of hope and faith in Monica’s eyes it broke her heart to return their gazes with empty curiosity.

\---

“Girl I have had the longest day and I neeeed a night out so bad,” Carol called to Maria from the bathroom they shared, “Drink a few beers, play a little pool...”

“By play a little pool, you mean hustle those poor flyboys right?” Maria asked with a grin as she entered.

“It’s not my fault they underestimate me.”

Maria shook her head and laughed at her best friend’s “innocent” face. “Alright. As long as you’ll sing karaoke with me a few times while we’re still sober enough to carry a tune.”

“Race you to Pancho’s, loser buys drinks?” Carol asked as she tied a red bandana around her head and gave her hair one last little scrunch before turning to leave.

“You’re on!”

The two ran out of the house and to their cars, nearly colliding as they tried to push out the door ahead of each other, laughing like children the whole way. Their engines came to life with growls and sputters before settling into an escalating purr as the two pilots floored the gas and raced to the bar, leaving clouds of dust in their wake.

Carol’s Mustang preformed admirably, but as they reached the bar the Maria’s Camaro edged ahead and swerved into the parking lot just ahead of it.

“Looks like you’re paying for the drinks tonight Danvers!” Maria teased as Carol climbed out of the car, pouting slightly.  
“Alright but the next free day I get I’m working on that engine so next time she can beat you next time.”

Maria patted her shoulder with a smirk, “Keep dreaming, baby.”

Carol rolled her eyes as she pulled a camera out of the car. “We gotta get a picture together tonight,” she said with a grin.

“Oh you want proof of the day you ate my dust like it was cake?” Maria taunted.

“Honey I’m just trying to give you a chance to keep a memento from the last day you ever won a race against me.”

Maria laughed a half-laugh, half incredulous cough, “Wow… Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“Yep!”

Maria shook her head in feigned disapproval, but she couldn’t help laughing as she walked into the bar, arm in arm with her best friend. “We’ll take two beers!” she called to the bartender who smiled and nodded.

They met up with a few of their less annoying coworkers and talked and drank with them for a while, commiserating over the unpleasant aspects of being Air Force pilots and bantering back and forth about silly things. Then Jesse Livanson made the mistake of challenging Carol to a game of quarters. She pushed her beer back and quirked an eyebrow, “So what do I get if I win?”

“The satisfaction of beating the air force’s best marksman,” Jesse said with a cocky smile.

“You mean the satisfaction of being the Air Force’s best marksman,” she clarified, “Because if you’re the best and I beat you, that would make me the best.”

He shrugged, “Same difference.”

“It really isn’t, but anyway… That’s not enough. I already know I’m the best. I want something more if I win. How about…” She squinted and chewed her lip as she scrutinized him, trying to figure out what she could ask for. “Ha!” She said as she spotted it, “How about your watch?”

“It’s a man’s watch…” he said incredulously.

“Then why are you wearing it Livanson?” She asked in mock confusion.

Maria choked on her beer and Carol grinned as she handed her a napkin without ever breaking eye contact with the now very-red pilot. The rest of the pilots crowed at him and Carol wiggled her eyebrows.

“So," he said, feeling slightly less confident and therefore trying to act more confident to compensate, "What happens when, oh sorry, I mean if I win?”

“I don’t suppose I could talk you into ‘the satisfaction of beating the air force’s best marksman?’”

“No, but I’d settle for a date with the Air Force’s second best marksman.”

“Sure,” she said carelessly, “But only because I know there’s no way you can win.”  
He pulled off the watch and slammed it on the bartop, “Alright whatever. Let’s do this!"

Maria leaned back onto her elbows, smirking as she watched her friend utterly obliterate the cocky airman. The details of how exactly Carol won seemed to escape her as she watched the alcohol pass her pink lips, her fingers deftly slam the quarters onto the counter, the way her hair caught the sun and turned to blazing gold as she tossed it over her shoulder and unapologetically celebrated her wins. Maria shifted and crossed her legs, wondering why watching her best friend made her smile until her face and chest both hurt.

Carol sauntered over to her afterwards, swinging the watch slowly, "Help me put on my prize?" she asked.

Maria obliged, and looked up at her as she finished fastening it, "You're going to be insufferable for the rest of the night aren't you?"

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and brushed some blonde hair out of Carol's eyes.

"Ooh!" Carol exclaimed, jumping backwards, "Let's get a photo."

"Why now?"

"Because I have the watch now. Rossi!" she called to another pilot, "C'mere!"

He downed his drink and obeyed, "Hey Rambeau. Whatcha need Danvers?"

"Take a picture of us will ya Ace?"

"You got it!"

They went out to the front of the bar, and Rossi lifted the camera to his face, "Alrighty, say cheese in one... two..."

"Suck my dick Livanson!" Carol exclaimed as she punched the air triumphantly with one hand and raised the one with the watch close to her face. Maria turned slightly to the side as she burst into laughter and the shutter clicked.

"C'mon Danvers, don't you want a cute picture?"

"Nah Rossi I'm sure that one's perfect. Thank you."

He shrugged and handed the camera back as he went back into the bar.

As they walked through the doors Carol looked at Maria and gestured towards the microphone stand where a now very drunk Livanson was trying his best to sing “You Really Got Me” and somehow managing to completely butcher it. “So, what are we gonna sing?” she asked, a little loudly to be heard over the sounds of the bar.

“Crazy On You?”

“C’mon Maria the intro’s way too long.”

“Ok, Kiss Me Deadly and then Crazy On You.”

Carol thought for a moment, then wiggled her eyebrows and grinned, “Alright. Let’s show these boys how it’s done.”

Maria had a beautiful voice, there was no denying it. It was deep and rich, dripping from her lips like honey and spices, mixing with Carol’s lighter, sweet voice, intertwining and filling the bar. For a while they sang and danced and laughed as their struggles melted away. Most of the other patrons were enjoying the music, dancing and singing along with them, but Livanson was glowering at them over the rim of his glass. The more he drank, and the happier Carol and Maria looked, the angrier he got. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

“How about you two stop hogging the mic and let someone else sing for a change?” he called from the crowd.

“Why? So you can go back to murdering Van Halen?” Carol taunted.

He reddened, but he didn’t say anything.

“I tell you what, I'll give you a second chance to prove your marksmanship, and get rid of us. Let's settle this over a game of pool.” She suggested with a twinkle in her eye, “You win, and we'll leave for the night. But if I win? You have to leave and pay me say... 50 bucks.”

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head, almost pitying the poor sucker.

He raised his eyebrows and whistled, “You really think I’m gonna play with those stakes Danvers?”

“Well if you suck at pool as much as quarters then I guess...”

“Hey I didn’t say that!”

“Then you agree to my terms?”

“What? No.... I mean... whatever. It’s not gonna matter because I’m gonna win.”

“Sure you are champ,” Carol said with a little smirk. Maria chuckled and settled in for what would probably be a long game.

It really wasn't much of a competition. Livanson's vision and balance were both compromised at this point and Carol was only slightly buzzed. She wasn't playing at her best, but still far outmatched Livanson.

“And eight-ball in the side pocket,” Carol said as she aimed the cue stick and drew it back. Just as she thrusted it forward he “tripped” and shoved her elbow hard, causing her to pocket both the eight ball and the cue ball.

“Hey!” she cried indignantly.

“Oh damn, tough luck Danvers. Scratch on the 8 ball. Which means I won. Which means it’s time for you and your girlfriend to go back home and braid each other’s hair or something.”

“Like hell I will, you pushed me!” She said, slamming the cue stick down on the table angrily.

“I tripped, it was an accident. God, why do you women have to be so emotional?”

“EMOTIONAL?? Are you kidding me? You CHEATED. I have a right to be mad!”

“Well if you were a civvie maybe, but an Air Force pilot? We have to be cool under pressure and you... well with that temper you just won’t cut it sweetheart,” he leaned in and grinned tauntingly, “You do know why they call it the cockpit, don’t you?”

At that Carol balled up her fist and was just about to give him the punch he deserved when Maria grabbed her hand and gently pulled it back, “C’mon Carol lets just leave. This jerk isn’t worth it.”

“Yeah that’s right,” he called after them, “Don’t let the door hit that cute ass on your way out.”

Carol froze for a second before spinning around and shouting, “What did you say to me you Neanderthal dick?” as she punched him square in the eye.

He retaliated with a hard backhand to her mouth and a couple of the other men in the bar began shouting at him for hitting a girl. Her vision went red and Carol couldn’t remember anything else until Maria had her back at home, smoothing her frazzled hair and gently wiping the blood off of her split lip.

“Carol neither one of us are gonna be allowed to fly combat if we get dishonorably discharged.” She chided softly.

“I can’t stand them talking to us like that. They put us down and underestimate us our whole lives and then they expect us to happily marry them and raise their kids. It’s just not fair.”

Carol looked at her friend for a moment, studying every inch of her beautiful, worried face, as the alcohol and the adrenaline swimming through her brain gave her complete clarity as to exactly what she’d been wanting to do ever since she first laid eyes on Maria Rambeau. She lifted Maria’s chin with the tips of her fingers as she bent over and kissed her carefully.

“Carol...” Maria whispered. For a moment Carol didn’t know how to respond, how Maria felt, if she’d ruined what they had for a one in a million shot at something that could wreck their careers and even put their lives at risk.

“Life’s hell,” Carol said, desperation giving her the resolve her courage had never been able to, “Even if we finally get what we want, the place we’ve earned, there are always going to be assholes like him trying to put us back in our place and hold us down. I’m just so tired of always having to fight and not being able to admit what I want.”

“And what do you want?”

“To go crazy on you.”

Maria’s eyes widened and darkened but she remained frozen for a few moments, searching Carol’s face as if it held the answers she needed. Suddenly she closed the gap between their lips and tangled her fingers in long blonde hair, pressing her body flush against Carol’s. The copper taste of blood mingled with the whiskey on Maria’s lips, and Carol pushed her back just long enough to jump down to her feet before pulling her close again.  
They stumbled blindly into Maria’s room, barely taking their hands and lips off of each other the entire way, and Carol pulled off her shirt and abandoned it in the hallway. Maria unbuttoned her own shirt as she fell backward onto the bed, Carol crawling on top of her like a tiger stalking her prey before straddling her hips. Maria laughed at her, but if she was being honest, she thought she'd never seen anything so sexy. For a while they just laid there, hands running over all the forbidden places they’d been longing to touch, kissing each other as if the world was running out of oxygen and the only place it could be found was beneath their tongues, bodies dancing to a song only they could hear. Then Carol’s hands ventured a little lower, mouth following close behind, and Maria’s moans filled the little room and made Carol’s heart nearly burst with pride.

They should have had more time. It wasn’t fair at all. That unspoken thing, that bond that had made them and Monica a family, they finally figured out what it was and then it was unceremoniously taken away. Not long after their night together Carol made her ill-fated trip into space. If they had known what would happen... if they had any idea that this would be the last time they would see each other for such a long time, maybe they would have done things a little differently. Maybe they would have stayed in bed a little longer, kissed each other goodbye, said the words out loud that they both knew were true. But they treated the day like any other, and the lack of closure would haunt Maria for almost every moment of the next four years. Carol wouldn’t remember it at all, until the moment Vers and Maria locked eyes and all of the emotions flooded over her.


End file.
